


The bookshop

by VivianP



Series: Wanderings [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Comfort, Cuddles, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Romance, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianP/pseuds/VivianP
Summary: Aramis is having a terrible day, until he meets a young man in a bookshop who makes it all better.





	1. The bookshop

So far his day sucked, he woke up late because his alarm didn’t go off and he hadn’t had a chance to have breakfast and when he arrived at work he discovered that one of the children he was taking care of had passed away that night and that was pretty much the only thing he could think of for the rest of the day. He loved working as a pediatric nurse, but at the same time it was terrible to see those small children suffer. However, if he got to see them walk out of the hospital healthy again he was the happiest man alive, but not today. The problem with Aramis was that he knew he shouldn’t get too attached to his little patients, but he couldn’t help himself. Especially when a child had been staying in the hospital for a long time he started to form a bond with them, he was the one who would read stories to them or plays games when they parents needed some time or who would make sure there were no monsters under the bed or in the closet. He got out of his scrubs and pulled on his jeans, shoes, shirt and jacket and went outside. He had actually planned to meet some friends for a drink, but decided to send a text that he wouldn’t make it. When he was almost at the metro station it started raining, well pouring is probably the better word. So he did what every reasonable person would do and ran into the first store he came across. It was a small, but cozy bookshop that he had visited once or twice on his way home from work. Looking around, he noticed that there weren’t a lot of people in the store. There was an old lady, a couple with a kid and a man who was by the looks of it a couple of years younger than him. He had a tanned skin, shoulder length hair and brown eyes and he was searching between books that looked to be classics. Overall he didn’t look to bad and if Aramis was in a better mood he would without a doubt start flirting with the man. Instead, he made his way over to the children books and started searching for something that the children in the hospital might like. When he had found something he knew they would love he looked out of the window and noticed that it was still raining outside, so he started to looking for a book that he might like. Aramis loved to read, but he didn’t have nearly enough time do so. He noticed a book on one of the selves and reached out for it, when he was about to grab the book he noticed another hand beside his own. Turning his head he saw it was the younger man.

“I’m sorry,” he said looking at Aramis and for a moment Aramis didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t really feeling like his usually flirty self, but more like someone who would like to crawl under a rock.

“Don’t worry about it,” he eventually managed to get out. The stranger was smiling at him and Aramis day got a bit better just by looking at him.

“You would actually be doing me a favour by taking that book,” said the stranger who was still smiling, “ I already found to many books.” He nodded with his head to a pile of books that was lying on the counter. “There is no such thing as too many books”, Aramis said with a sad little smile, that didn’t quit reach his eyes. The other man seemed to notice because he looked at Aramis is a pensive way.

“If you want you can join me for dinner and we can talk all about books and the reason you are looking so sad,” Aramis always thought that he was very straight on, but this man was even worse than him. “I’m D’Artagnan by the way,” he said as if he could sense Aramis was doubting. Deciding that his day was already going terrible, he thought he might as well take a change and have dinner with a total stranger.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Aramis and yes I would love to have dinner with you,” the younger man smiled at him before walking over to the counter to pay for his books. Aramis decided he might as well get the book his hand had reached for and grabbing it he walked over to the counter as well. D’Artagnan stood waiting for him by the door, holding an umbrella. He opened it when they walked out and for a while they just walked in silence.

“So what do you do for a living?” D’Artagnan asked after a couple of minutes. They were walking close to each other under the umbrella and their hands were very nearly brushing.

“I work as a pediatric nurse,” Aramis answered looking at the other man from the corner of his eye.

“That is with children, right?” D’Artagnan asked, stopping in front of a cozy looking restaurant. He opened the door for Aramis and led him inside. There were small tables scattered around, the lights were burning low and overall it had a very homey feeling. They were sitting at a table in the corner before Aramis remembered that D’Artagnan had asked him a question.

“I’m sorry, yes I work with children. It can be tiring, but it is also very satisfying,” when he said that he couldn’t help, but think about little Tommy. The boy was always smiling even when those around him were crying and he always tried to cheer up the other kids. No matter how much Aramis believed in a god he had trouble believing in a god who would let an innocent child die. He was startled out his thought when someone grabbed his hand and started to gently rub circles on the back of it. Looking up, he was staring into D’Artagnan’s warm brown eyes and it took him all he had not to start crying. D’Artagnan seemed to see this and intertwined their fingers.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he said looking at Aramis. A waitress arrived carrying menus and Aramis was saved from answering the man who he was sharing a table with by looking at the menu. The food sounded good and the prices were more than reasonable, he pretended to look at the menu for at least ten minutes. Looking back, he didn’t know what had gotten in to him going out with a stranger when he was feeling like this. If he had gone out with his friends or even better yet, gone to Athos and Porthos he wouldn’t have to try to look like he wasn’t having a terrible day because they knew him like no one else. Eventually he had to give up his cover when the same waitress came to take their order and, despite staring at the menu for such a long time, he still ordered the first thing on it because that was the only thing he could even remember looking at. Now, he was left with no were to hide, but when he looked up he was surprised to see that D’Artangnan was still looking at him with that same smile.

“I’m in my last year of uni, when I moved to the city I knew absolutely no one,” Aramis spend the rest of the night listening to the younger man talk and when he left the restaurant he was already in a better mood than he had been.

“So, eh if you want you can come to my place,” D’Artagnan said looking at up at him, ”just to have a drink,” he added hastily”. For the second time that evening Aramis found himself agreeing to go somewhere with a perfect stranger.


	2. The appartment

D’Artagnan’s apartment was small, but cozy. He lived in one of the older parts of the city, not too far from to university he went to and not that far from where Aramis himself lived. There was a big sofa in front of an old television, an open kitchen and two other doors. One that lead to the bathroom Aramis presumed and the other to the bedroom. Upon entering D’Artagnan had immediately taken his coat and lead him to the sofa before putting a kettle on the stove. Looking around the room Aramis noticed only a handful of pictures, one of which was a younger D’Artagnan with what he thought were his parents. He nodded to the picture and asked the man about it.

“Oh, yes, that’s my mom, she died when I was fourteen,” his voice sounded said and Aramis felt immediately bad about asking. He enjoyed seeing the boy smile, his smile could light up an entire room and when they had been talking and the other man had smiled Aramis felt better than he had done the entire day.

“She was hit by a drunken driver and died in the hospital,” D’Artagnan came to sit beside him and handed him a cup of tea, “my dad got killed by a burglar when I nineteen. That’s the reason I started studying criminology, I wanted to know why people drive on when they have hit a person even if they are drunken or what makes a person go as far as to kill someone just for some money.” When he was done talking Aramis almost felt obliged to tell him about the terrible day he had been having, but he wanted to damper the mood any more than it already was. So instead he took a sip from his tea. It was brewed to perfection and he just knew Athos would love it. Maybe he could convince D’Artagnan to make a thermos for his friend who loved tea. D’Artagnan seemed to be such a sweet man that he might even do it. Looking over at him he started to wonder if the word man might be a bit extravagated. He seemed to be more a boy then a man. “I didn’t know I was so fascinating,” D’Artagnan said in a teasing voice when he noticed that Aramis had been staring at him.

“How old are you?” Aramis asked, he knew D’Artagnan was in his last year of university, but he just seemed so young. “I’m twenty three, don’t worry you’re not taking advantage or something like that,” he was leaning back on the couch and had kicked of his shoes, “how old are you?” he asked, copying Aramis earlier question.

“I’m twenty eight,” he too was leaning back slightly. He couldn’t help, but wonder if he wasn’t a bit too old for D’Artagnan. Sure he had the occasional one- night stand with someone who was more than a couple of years younger than him, and he didn’t know if that was what D’Artangan was after, but he highly doubted it. Especially after his earlier words, but Aramis felt like this man ,or boy, might actually be interested in more than just a one -night stand, or at least that is how Aramis felt.

“One of my patients died today,” he just said. If this turned out to be a one-night stand than it didn’t really matter what he said and if they would meet again at least D’Artangan knew why he was such bad company at the moment.

“He had been sick for a long time, but he was just one of those people who can brighten your day without even trying to and god he was so young”. By the time he was done, he was crying, he felt exhausted and all his feelings came just crashing down on him. He kept his head low and tried to wipe away the tears that were running down his face, so he was more than a bit surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against a body. D’Artangan shifted them around until Aramis was almost lying in his arms with his head tucked under neat the younger man’s chin. D’Artangan was rubbing circles on his back and was softly whispering things in his hear that he couldn’t understand. They sat like that for a while and when Aramis had finally calmed down he was feeling a whole lot better. He felt like he could breathe again after an entire day. He started to get up, but the arms around him just tightened their hold.

“You don’t have to move if you don’t want to and something inside my says that you don’t want to,” D’Artangan said, he was still rubbing circles on Aramis his back and Aramis was really struggling to stay awake.

“I’m sorry, I probably just ruined your evening,” Aramis could hear the drowsiness in his voice, but he just couldn’t help it.

“Don’t worry about it, I had to have dinner with a lovely man, who was more than willing to share what is bothering him and is actually lying in my arm’s right now,” D’Artangan whispered next to his ear and Aramis couldn’t help, but smile.

“I promise I can be better company than this,” he said, “I was just having a terrible day. If you’ll give me another chance I’ll prove it to you,” he was really hoping that D’Artangan would give him another chance.

“Oh, your company wasn’t that bad, but if you really insist I’ll give you another chance,” the flirting made Aramis feel a bit more like himself again and that was just what he needed. He still felt like crying a bit after what had happened, but not as much as before.

“I should leave. You’ll have to get up in the morning, won’t you?” he tried to get up again, but the arms didn’t loosen anything at all. "I don’t have to get up until the afternoon so if you want you can always stay a bit longer”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for liking the story, I hope you like this part just as much.


	3. No sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan gets to meet Athos and Porthos.

Aramis was really tempted to agree, but he knew all too well were that might lead and he wasn’t sure if he was in the mood for that. Aramis loved sex, he loved the pleasure that came with it and he loved that he could share it with someone, however it didn’t feel right at the moment.

“No sex?” he asked in a voice that sounded so small that even he had trouble recognizing it. D’Artagnan pulled him even closer to him and started rubbing his back again.

“No sex, I promise,” the younger man sounded so honest that Aramis found himself shaking his head, “I’d love to stay for a while”. D’Artagnan kept holding and Aramis found his eyes closing, he was vaguely aware of someone taking his arm and pulling him to his feet, but before he really had time to wake up his head hit something soft and he was completely out of it.

* * *

 

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that his head was not lying on a pillow, blinking slowly he realized that he was lying on D’Artagnan’s chest and for a moment he panicked. However, he soon calmed down when he realized he was still wearing his clothes minus his shoes. He hadn’t slept too bad, not the best night of his life either, but it could be worse. There was still the feeling of loss and Aramis became painfully aware that he really could try to keep some distance between his and those kids. He felt D’Artagnan move his arm and a second latter there was a hand moving throw his hear.

“You stayed,” he heard D’Artagnan’s hazy voice which sounded a bit surprised.

“Well you didn’t give me a reason not to,” he leaned on his forearms so that he could see the other man’s face. D’Artagnan really looked beautiful , his eyes were still a bit hazy and his hair was all mushed up, but to Aramis it looked like he had just walked out of a painting.

“What are you looking at like that?” D’Artagnan asked pulling Aramis to his chest again and kissing the top of his head. Aramis tried to get as close to D’Artagnan as possible and placed a kiss on his chest.

“I was just admiring the wonderful guy I met last night,” he really did think D’Artagnan was a great guy, he took a stranger out for dinner, brought him home and when said stranger fell asleep he didn’t take advantage of him.

“I’m really not that wonderful,” and for a moment Aramis was hurt by how honest D’Artagnan sounded, like he really wasn’t anyone wonderful.

“You can’t mean that,” he said against the younger man’s chest, “believe me there aren’t a lot of people who would have done what you did”. For a while it was silent and Aramis listened to D’Artagnan’s heat beating under his ear, it was a comforting sound to hear.

“You’re pretty amazing yourself you know, I mean you do all you can to save children. That is more than I have done so far,” and Aramis just loved that he said so far because he had a feeling the young man would do great things in his life. He pushed himself up on his arms again and looked into D’Artagnan’s eyes, they were a rich brown and Aramis felt himself getting lost in them. Without even really noticing his eyes moved from those eyes to those lips and he couldn’t help sweeping his tongue over his own lips. He leaned in closer and stopped just before their lips would touch to give D’Artagnan the change to pull away in case he had read this whole situation wrong. When D’Artagnan didn’t pull away he leaned a bit closer and when their lips met Aramis mind went blank for a split second. D’Artagnan was stroking Aramis along his side and he couldn’t help the happy sigh that escaped him. This was what he needed, psychical affection he loved being close to people, he was a lot like a cat in that perspective. D’Artagnan slowly swept his tongue over Aramis’ lips asking for more and Aramis was all too happy to let him.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, but eventually they pulled apart when Aramis his phone started ringing. When he looked at the caller display he saw Porthos smiling face, he remembered taking the picture. Athos had been away for two weeks for his work and he had called Aramis they day before that he would be coming back early, that evening Porthos and he were having dinner when the door opened and Athos walked in and the smile that lit up Porthos face was breathtaking.

“Thank God, you’re answering your phone,” he could hear the worry in Porthos his voice and was ashamed for a moment. He always let his friends know if he wouldn’t spend the night at home, but yesterday he had actually thought he would spend the night in his own bed and hadn’t bothered calling them.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine I promise,” D’Artagnan was getting up beside him and Aramis wasn’t sure if he imagined the hurt look on his face or not, “Tommy died yesterday and when I left work it was raining so I went into this small bookstore and I met this really cute guy and we went to get dinner and then I went home with him and I fell asleep and I’m sorry,” Aramis was aware that he was rambling, but he really felt awful for making his friends worry.

“It’s okay calm dawn and take a breath, we were just worried that something might have happened. Now how about we meet at our usual coffee place and you bring this really cute guy with you so that Athos and I can meet him as well?” Porthos sounded amused and Aramis knew it was because of his rambling, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I’ll see if he wants to come with me, let’s say in an hour?” he should be able to get there in an hour and he was hoping that D’Artagnan would come with him. After a short goodbye he hung up and put away his phone. He wasn’t sure if D’Artagnan would come back again or not ,however, after a few moments he was sure that he wouldn’t. Remembering the hurt look on his face he got out of bed and walked into the living slash kitchen where he found D’Artagnan sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in front of him.

“I’m sorry about that,” Aramis managed to get out before D’Artagnan cut him off.

“I would like you to leave,” when he looked at Aramis he could see he had been crying and Aramis immediately wanted to wrap his arms around him like D’Artagnan had done to him the night before.

“Is something wrong?” he felt a bit uneasy because it most likely wasn’t his place to ask in the first place and he was a bit afraid he had done something wrong.

“You seem like a really nice guy Aramis, but I don’t want to be used by a nice guy or otherwise, I’ve had enough of that to rest me a lifetime,” Aramis still wasn’t sure what he had done, but he did feel bad thinking about how someone had used D’Artagnan.

“I’m not using you, really I’m not,” he carefully knelt beside the chair D’Artagnan was sitting on and looked him in the eyes “the thought that someone has used you makes me feel terrible, but you have to believe that I’m not,” D’Artagnan turned to look at him like he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Then who called you?” he asked in an accusing tone and finally the pieces clicked in Aramis’ mind. D’Artagnan had thought that the person calling him had been his boyfriend (or girlfriend) and he had thought that Aramis was using him to cheat on his partner.

“That was Porthos, he and his boyfriend are my best friends and roommates,” he watched D’Artagnan’s face when he was progressing what he had just heard.

“I’m sorry I overreacted and I didn’t even have the right to do so,” D’Artagnan looked genially ashamed, “it’s just a bit hard to explain,” Aramis pretended that he didn’t notice the slight hesitation in the younger man voice.

* * *

 

When the finally made it to the coffee shop they were a bit late, something that might have had something to do with all the kissing. Leaving the house Aramis was more than pleased that when he took D’Artagnan’s hand the other man smiled at him instead of pulling his hand away. Athos and Porthos were already siting at a small table in the corner and when they noticed Aramis they smiled. Walking over to the table D’Artagnan started to fidget and Aramis squeezed his hand in reassurance. Porthos was a big guy and the scar that ran over his eye made him seem treating, but he was one of the sweetest and compassionate people Aramis knows. Having a hard time growing up Porthos had learned to take nothing for granted even friendship or love and Aramis and Athos tried every day to show him that he was their equal. Athos wasn’t as big as Porthos, but he looked just as treating, his eyes were the most expressive Aramis had ever seen in his life. Athos didn’t love or trust easily, but when he did it was unconditional. Unlike Porthos he had grown up with everything a child could want, however, just like Porthos he had had very little love growing up. When they reached the table Athos and Porthos got up and hugged Aramis before turning to D’Artagnan.

“Athos, Porthos this is D’Artagnan, D’Artagnan these are my friends, don’t worry they might look like they could strangle you, but they would never do anything like that,” Porthos got the hint and after seeing how nervous the boy looked he smiled at him.

“Nice meeting you, why don’t you to have a seat and I’ll go get some coffee,” before anyone had time to reply he was gone. Aramis knew from experience that when Porthos went to get coffee he would most likely come back with half a buffet. When they were seated Athos kept looking at D’Artagnan like he didn’t know what to make of him after a pointed look from Aramis, however, decided that he might try something else than just stare at the boy.

“So, D’Artagnan what do you do?” Athos sounded friendlier than Aramis had expected him to.

“I study criminology,” Aramis knew that would get Athos attention, he was a writer and sometimes worked with a criminologist to get a character right. Just then Porthos returned with a plate with three coffees, a tea and indeed a lot of food. He placed everything on the table before slipping on the chair next to Athos and taking his hand that was lying on the table. Aramis was suddenly very aware of the fact that he himself was still holding D’Artagnan’s hand and he felt the corners of his mouth pull up.

“So, what did I miss?” Porthos asked after taking a sip from his coffee. He was looking between the other three people sitting at the table waiting for one of them to answer.

“D’Artagnan studies criminology,” Athos answered after a second or so. He sounded a bit gleeful and Aramis knew he was hoping he could convince D’Artagnan to help if he was writing his next book so that he wouldn't have to work with some of the professors he usually worked with and who he claimed had no creativity whatsoever. After that the conversation went a bit better. The talked a bit about D’Artagnan’s lessons, Athos latest book, Aramis his work and Porhtos his projects. When it was time for D’Artagnan to leave Aramis walked with him while his friends went to work.

“Athos and Porthos seemed really nice,” D’Artagnan said looking at Aramis and Aramis couldn’t help smiling. He knew that they had been nice for Aramis sake in the beginning, but as time passed he also realized they were actually enjoying themselves.

“They are, well at least when they want to,” Armais said in a teasing tone they had stood on the corner of the road and Aramis was really looking forward to turning left, going home and taking a shower.

“Would you mind it terribly if I kissed you here?” Aramis asked pulling D’Artagnan closer to him.

“Not at all,” Aramis could spend the rest of the day kissing D’Artagnan without getting tired of it, but unfortunately they didn’t have the time for that. After quickly exchanging numbers and planning to meet the next day at a small dinner, Aramis looked how D’Artagnan sprinted across the street before turning and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a bit longer to get this chapter up, but I didn't have a lot of time. I hope everyone likes it.  
> Merry Christmas!!!


	4. The bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It' dinner time!

Despite having spent the night with d’Artagnan, Aramis was still nervous when he walked to the dinner that they had planned to meet. He had bought a bouquet when he passed a small flower stand but looking down at the flowers he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. They had agreed to meet again, they hadn’t technically agreed to go on a date. He was hoping that he didn’t look desperate, Aramis never looked desperate but he really thought d’Artagnan was a nice guy. At the same time, he had also thought that Marsac was a nice guy and he had been everything but. Best not go down that path now, or he would end up crying again, or drinking too much, both were possible. Before he left, Porthos had made him promise to call him if something happened or if he wasn’t going to spent the night at home. After Marsac he hadn’t really had a relationship again, he had gone out and dated a few people but that was pretty much it. He pulled from his thoughts when he almost walked straight into someone. He quickly apologized before walking on, this time paying a bit more attention to his surroundings. The buildings around him were all looking nice, most of them had stores or restaurants on the ground floors and apartments on the higher levels. There were a lot of people, even though it was already close to eight o’ clock. Aramis knew there was a small bakery around here, he sometimes went there after he had worked a night shift and didn’t want to go home yet. He saw the sign that had the name of the dinner on it and he took a steadying breath. He could do this, he could have dinner with d’Artagnan, for heaven sakes he had already spent the night with him, kissed and introduced him to two of the most important people in his life. He pulled open the door and walked inside, it was a cosy little place and when he looked around he saw d’Artagnan sitting at one of the tables. Their eyes met a huge smile took over the younger man’s face. He got up when he Aramis walked over to his table and before he knew it he was wrapped in d’Artagnans arms. It felt like heaven and he couldn’t help but press his face into the crook of his companions neck. Unfortunately he had to pull away after a couple of seconds. Looking into d’Artagnan’s eyes he saw nothing but happiness and tenderness and it was the second one he wasn’t expecting. Lust maybe, but not tenderness, not after one dinner, a night together and a few texts.

“I’m happy you’re here,” d’Artagnan “for a moment I was afraid you wouldn’t come”. He was helping Aramis out off his jacket and for a moment Aramis thought he may have been late, but a quick glance at his watch told him otherwise. He couldn’t help but notice that d’Artagnan reacted anxious sometimes like the morning they had woken up together and he had gotten a phone call. It was only then that he realized that he was still holding the flowers he had bought and when he handed them over to d’Artagnan his entire face lit up.

“Thank you so much, they are lovely. I can’t even remember when I last got any flowers”, the smile on his face warmed Aramis’ heart.

“To be honest I was quite nervous to come,” Aramis admitted “and I thought the flowers might be a bit too much, but now I’m happy I got them”. When a waiter came to ask what they wanted to drink Aramis glanced over at d’Artagnan before ordering a bottle of wine. Turning back to d’Artagnan he noticed that the younger man was smiling at him again. “Not that I mind, but why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just happy that you decided to come after all. How are Porthos and Athos?” he sounded genially interested and Aramis felt the corners of his mouth lift upwards. “They are quite well, Athos is doing a lot of research for his next book so he forgets to eat and Porthos is working on this new building so he is sketching mostly”, Porthos was a great architect and Aramis was always proud when he saw one of his buildings or could tell people about them.

“Does he design a lot of buildings?” d’Artagnan was leaning slightly towards Aramis and was twisting his fingers. Aramis took hold of his hands and held them in his own. D’Artagnan’s hands were soft and without really thinking about it he brought one hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. The look of adoration on d’Artagnan’s face reminded him a bit of a lost puppy.

“He does actually, he enjoys it a lot. He sometimes designs from home so that he can keep Athos company. He is worried that the kittens aren’t doing their job good enough”, he smiles remembering how they had ended up with those kittens. Athos had been out with his publisher one night and when he got home he was carrying a box with him. Aramis and Porthos had looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Athos.

“I couldn’t just leave them, they are just so small and completely defenceless. I’ll take them to the vet tomorrow, but we are not letting them stay outside and that is final” neither of them had had a chance to say something so they got up from the couch and walked over to Athos. On the bottom of the box were lying two small kittens. One grey and one black with white socks, they were looking up at them with their big eyes. No matter how hard Athos tried to pretend he was emotionless and grumpy , deep down (okay maybe not so deep) he was a big softy.

“Of course they can stay, we’ll go to the store after we have gone to the vet. Buy them some food and toys, they’ll be the most spoiled kittens in the world”. Aramis loved how soft Athos’ eyes turned when he looked at Porthos when he said that, like he couldn’t quite believe he had someone like that at his side who loved him, like he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. From that day they had two kittens, they had been living with them for a couple of months now and they were just so adorable. Sometimes Aramis let them in his room to sleep on his bed, he loved having someone with and always slept better when he wasn’t alone. He even sometimes spent the night with Athos and Porthos. He loved how they just let him without asking questions.

“I used to have kittens too,” d’Artagnan said scanning his eyes over Armais’ face like he could somehow read his mind, “but they died shortly before I started uni and I never really thought about buying new ones. Maybe I should, like you said they are great at keeping company”.

“I’m also more than willing to keep you company,” realizing how that sounded he quickly added

“I mean if you are lonely and want to”. Aramis realized he sounded like a stuttering teenager and wanted to kick himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to keep the man company (in more than one way) it was that he didn’t want to sound like that was everything he was after because it really wasn’t. Across the table d’Artagnan was laughing softly and squeezed his hand.

“I would like it very much if you kept me company from time to time”, he had this shy little smile on his face that Aramis just loved and he wanted to pull the boy into his arms and kiss him senseless. So to distract himself he picked up the many, one handed because he didn’t want to let go of d’Artagnan’s hand just let. He heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the menu, but decided to ignore it. He could however only look at the menu so long and was eventually forced to put it down. Looking over at d’Artagnan he wondered how the evening would go. He knew they would have dinner, but after that. Would d’Artagnan just kiss him goodnight an leave, would he go with him again or would d’Artagnan come home with him or would they go for a drink. He knew he was over stressing about this, but he couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t going to force d’Artagnan to do anything he didn’t want to do, but unlike the last time he wouldn’t mind if something did happen. He was pulled from his thought when the same waiter as earlier appeared at their table. D’Artagnan ordered grilled chicken while he ordered past with curry sauce and steamed vegetables.

“You are thinking very hard about something aren’t you?” d’Artagnan said smiling at him. He could play it down, or he could be honest and tell the younger man what he had been thinking about.

“I was just thinking about where the evening could lead”, he decided that being honest was defiantly the best option. He was afraid that d’Artagnan might freak out or just get up and leaven , but he should have known better. The man had taken a completely stranger out from dinner and let him spent the night with him afterwards, so of course he wasn’t going to do any of the above. No instead he leaned over the table and planted a quick kiss on Aramis his lips. When he said backdown there was a satisfied little smile on his face. Aramis could feel his cheeks heating up, he always thought that he was a tease, but d’Artagnan was defiantly worse than him. What he said next only confirmed Aramis his thoughts.

“The night can lead wherever you want it to”, he paused like he was thinking about something and an emotion that Aramis couldn’t place flashed over his face.

“Well maybe not really everywhere,” the smile was back, but not as bright as before. Aramis thought about that morning two days ago and he couldn’t stop himself again from wondering who had hurt the boy like that. Because that is what he is, a boy, especially when he looks like that. Hurt and slightly sad, but not willing to let the world see. Aramis squeezed the hand that he was still holding and started rubbing his thump back and forth over the back of d’Artagnan’s hand.

“I don’t know what it is that happened to you, but if you want to talk I’m more than willing to listen”, it was the least he could do really. Besides helping people was his job and those people he didn’t even really know. Okay, he did know them, that’s how he got to know d’Artagnan after all. A small grateful smile appeared on said man’s face.

“Not at the moment and not in public, but maybe later”, he sounded a bit tired all of a sudden and for a moment Aramis was really worried, but then the waiter appeared again with their food. All of a sudden d’Artagnan was sitting straight again and smile like he just had the best day of his life.

“Bon appétit”, was all he said before attacking his meal like a starving wolf. For a moment Aramis sat in silence watching him, the only other person he had ever seen eating like that was Porthos and Athos on one memorable occasion. Deciding not to let his own food go to waste he started eating as well. The food was more than delicious and a soft moan escaped his mouth. He hadn’t planned it and even if he had he would have never planned to make it sound so pornographic. He noticed that d’Artagnan stopped his movements for a moment, but before he could apologize the younger man went back to eating. Every few minutes he was eying Aramis his plate and when Aramis held out his for too him, he happily took the food from it. That was how the spent the rest of their meal, trading bits of food. It was only when their plates were clean that d’Artagnan talked again.

“So dessert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and waiting. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. If you want something happing let me know. I'm also still looking for someone to prove read for me. Reviews are welcome and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	5. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a nice talk and some other things.

The collar of his shirt suddenly felt a bit too tight, it wasn’t really a suggestion, but then again it might as well have been. Aramis could feel the blood rising to his cheek and for a moment he didn’t know here to look. D’Artagnan really had a way to get under his skin without meaning too. Or at least that is what Aramis thought, but looking over at the man he was dinning with, he was pretty sure he didn’t know what he did to Aramis. D’Aratgnan was looking at him with a questioning look and Aramis found himself nodding to the question he had been asked.

“How do you feel about ice-cream?” d’Artagnan was already waving over the waiter and before Aramis could say anything d’Artagnan had already ordered ice-cream. One portion with two spoons.

“So have you figured out where the night is going to lead?”, now he was definitely being suggestive. He was looking at Aramis with his big, expressive eyes and was smiling while he took a sip from his wine. Remembering how the young man had reacted earlier when he had said that Aramis decided to turn the question around.

“What would you like to do with the rest of the evening?”, Aramis got a bit sad when he saw the surprised look on the younger man’s face.Someone had really hurt him and apparently never asked him something like that.

“Well I want to enjoy my ice-cream and then I want to talk with you some more”, he seemed to doubt for a moment, “I want you to come home with me. Just like last time, I want to sit on the couch with you and I want to talk with you and I want to fall asleep with you”. He looked embarrassed when he realized what he had said. Aramis for his part didn’t know why, he was the one who had broken down to a stranger.

“Well that sounds like an excellent night to me, I’m in”, Aramis wanted to nothing more than make d’Artagnan feel at ease. He got a shy little smile for his trouble and it had the same effect on him like it always had. The waiter placed to bowl of ice in front of them and it had the same effect on d’Artagnan as the food had had. The talked about everything and nothing while they finished the bowl between them. When it came to paying the bill they had a little disagreement.

“Please d’Artagnan let me pay?”, Aramis very rarely asked to pay. When he went out for dinner with Athos and Porthos they never really talked about who paid. Most of the time Athos was the one who paid, but so did Aramis and Porthos sometimes.

“But I want to pay”, d’Artagnan looked like a sulking puppy and Aramis couldn’t help, but smile fondly.

“How about I pay and you make me some of that delicious tea?” Aramis pulled out his winning smile and he could clearly see the moment d’Artagnan caved. Waving over the waiter he paid before d’Artangan changed his mind. He got up and helped the younger man in his coat. He quickly pulled on his own coat before he took d’Artagnan by the hand and guided him out of the restaurant. When they stepped outside the cold was all the more tangible after having spent so long in the warm restaurant. On impulse Aramis pulled d’Artagnan close to him and through his arm around the younger man’s shoulders. D’Artagnan placed a chaste kiss on Aramis his lips. Aramis sighed blissfully and smiled to himself, he really felt like had won the jackpot with d’Artagnan even though they weren’t really together, yet.

They walked quietly side by side, Aramis holding on to d’Artagnan and d’Artagnan holding on to Aramis and his bouquet. It isn’t long before they reach d’Artagnan’s building and as soon as they get to his apartment Aramis finds himself pushed against the back of the door while d’Artagnan kisses him senseless. It takes Aramis a moment to even realize what is happening, but as soon as he does he pulls the younger man even closer to him. Winds his fingers through his hair and slips his hand between his shirt and coat. D’Artagnan likes his lips and as soon as Aramis gives him a change he pushes his tongue in. Kissing d’Artagnan feels like heaven and Aramis lets out a content happy sigh.

Even though he is kissing like a man possessed d’Artagnan is still holding on to Aramis’ face with the uttermost care. Like he is one of the most precious thing in the worlds and it would be a shame to let him go. Which is also pretty much what d’Artagnan thinks at the moment, but there is no way for Aramis to know that. Aramis doesn’t know a lot of things, he doesn’t know that he has made d’Artagnan feel better about himself in the few times they had met each other than his last real partner had managed in almost three years. He doesn’t know how good it felt to be asked what he wanted instead of being told what to do or being forced to do something he doesn’t want. Aramis doesn’t know that he is the first one in such a long time who gave d’Artagnan a choice. He’ll tell Aramis soon, not tonight, but soon. Aramis would have been happy to spent the rest of the night pressed against the door being kissed by d’Artagnan, but unfortunately the younger man pulls away from him. Aramis is looking slightly dazed and leans forward to place a gentle kiss on d’Artagnan’s mouth.

‘I promised you tea didn’t I?” d’Artagnan is smiling down at Aramis due to the slight difference in height. He kisses Aramis on his lips once before taking off his coat and heading to the kitchen leaving a slightly confused Aramis behind. Shaking his head after a minute he too takes off his coat before heading to the kitchen slash living room. D’Artagnan was buzzy putting searching through cupboards and for a moment Aramis didn’t know what to do. Remembering what the younger man has said earlier he decided to take of his shoes and get comfortable on the couch. It wasn’t long before d’Artagnan came to sit beside him handing him a cup of steaming tea.

“What is your favourite colour?” Aramis didn’t know how he did it, but d’Artagnan always found ways to through him of balance.

“Ah, purple, yours?” he didn’t know where this conversation was going, but he was curious none the less.

“Green, it’s such a soothing colour”, he looked at Aramis before putting down his cup and lying down next to Aramis.

“It might sound strange, but it was a game we played in the support group my dad sent me to after my mom died. We asked each other easy questions to get to know each other a bit better,” to Aramis he sounded a bit distant “ I get it if you find it ridicules and don’t want to do it”.

“No I like it, we play it with the children in the hospital too. Can I ask a question?”, he was rubbing his hand in circles on d’Artagnan his back. He loved how he could feel the younger man relax under his hand, he could feel the tension leaving his body. He felt the boy nod his head and thought about a question.

“What was the last take out meal you had?”, he could hear d’Artagnan let out a small huff of amusement.

“Pizza, two days ago. You?” Aramis always liked how these kinds of things made it easy for people to get to know the small things about each other.

“Hmm, let me think. Porthos always insists on cooking himself, so that would have been last month when he had a meeting. Chinese from the place around the corner, Athos loves it”, Aramis was always amazed by how much Athos could eat without gaining any weight.

“Favourite thing to do on a rainy day?” that was an easy one to answer. He loved rainy days, well at least when he didn’t have to work.

“Curl up on the sofa with a book and the cats or Athos when he is in the mood. Watch a movie maybe and enjoy Porthos cooking”, Aramis started wishing it would rain soon so he could have one of those days again.

“Sounds lovely, I wish I could have something like that. I’ll just hang around the house watching some television and study a bit”, d’Artagnan’s rainy day didn’t sound like fun at all, but then again Aramis remembered what it had been like to be a student.

“Next time it rains, you’re coming over to or place if you want you can even bring your books with you so you can study. That is if Athos doesn’t drive you crazy with questions for his new book”, Aramis could already imagine it. D’Artagnan lying beside him on the sofa like he was now or sitting at their table surrounded by his work.

“I’d like that very much”, he lifted his head slightly and place a kiss on Aramis’ lips. Mindful of how he had reacted only half an hour ago he was carried not to get too carried away. He didn’t have to fear because it was d’Artagnan who broke the kiss and laid his head back on Aramis’ chest. Aramis started playing with the younger man’s hair and he could hear a happy sound escaping from him. Aramis could feel his mouth pulling upwards in a smile.

“Favourite chore to do?” d’Artagnan might be the perfect addition to their little household and Aramis realized that he had to stop himself right there before he got too carried away.

“Ironing, my mom was always doing it when she had the time and when she died someone else had to do it, so I did. Somehow it always made me feel closer to her,” Aramis squeezed him tighter to him “and it helps that my clothes always look good”.

“My favourite chore is unloading the dishwasher,” d’Artagnan lifted his head and looked at him like he was crazy “what it makes me feel useful and I can do it before I leave for work or when I come back. Besides we never had a dishwasher when grew up so it’s nice not to have to do the dishes”. He remembered how he and his siblings would always argue over who had to do the dishes and put everything away. He was the oldest, so more often than not it was him.

 “Okay, least favourite chore to do?” Aramis snorted when he heard the question.

“Moping the floor or vacuum cleaning, I mean you have to move everything out of the way and put it back half an hour later, it’s terrible”, that was also the reason that Athos did it when the other two were away.

“You know I actually get that one, but to not answer the same thing as you I’ll go with dusting everything of,” to Aramis his voice sounded a bit more slurred and he felt d’Artagnan getting more comfortable beside him.

“Why don’t we go to the bedroom? We can talk more there and you can get even more comfortable?” Aramis was happy he managed to not make that sound suggestive at all.

“That might be the best idea I’ve ever heard”, d’Artagnan pushed himself up and looked around with blurry eyes. Aramis quickly locked the front door and turned off the lights in the living room. There was still enough light coming in from the street lamps that they got to the bedroom without falling over anything. Aramis had taking the mugs of now almost cold tea with him and placed them on the bedside table before turning on the lamp that was standing on it. D’Artagnan had pulled open a closet and was rummaging through it before pulling out a worn t-shirt.

“This might be more comfortable to sleep in, I’ve also got a pair of track bottoms if you want?” Aramis was a bit torn when he had to answer that question. Most of the time when he slept with someone else he would sleep in just his boxer briefs, but he didn’t want to make d’Artagnan uncomfortable. “Sure, wouldn’t want to get cold after all?” he might be a bit too careful, but he really wanted the boy to have a good night of sleep, he looked like he needed it. D’Artagnan went to the bathroom after having handed Aramis the track pants and only came back after a few minutes giving Aramis time to change.

“I left a new toothbrush beside the sink if you want”, d’Artagnan looked adorable in his Sponge Bob Square Pants shirt and slightly to big pyjama pants. Aramis spent a few minutes in the bathroom and when came back he found d’Artgnan already under the sheets and more asleep than awake. He carefully got in the bed beside him. D’Artgnan turned towards him, slipped into his arms and muttered something that might have been good night before drifting of. Aramis placed a kiss to the crown of his head before closing his own eyes. It took him a while to fall asleep, but when he did it was with a smile.


	6. The talk

Aramis woke up after what felt only a couple of minutes later to someone moving beside him. Opening his eyes he saw d’Artagnan trying to get out from underneath his arm, so he decided to help him by lifting his arm. D’Artagnan looked startled before placing a quick kiss on his lips and fleeing from the bed. Aramis took his cell phone from the bedside table and blinked a few times when the screen lit up. It was only a quarter to three in the morning, why would d’Artagnan be out of bed at this hour. Aramis started to get out of bed to see if anything was wrong when d’Artagnan came back. He was looking sheepish at Aramis, but walked over to him nonetheless before crawling into his lap.

“I’m sorry for waking you up, but I really had to pee”, Aramis pulled the boy as close to him as was possible. D’Artagnan curled close to the heat source that was holding and could feel his eyes slipping shut before he knew it. “Hey, no falling asleep on me now” just like that he was awake again. He knew Aramis probably didn’t mean anything by it but, he couldn’t help filching. There was no way that Aramis hadn’t noticed, d’Artagnan was however hoping that he would just assume he was cold. He wasn’t that lucky, he could feel Aramis pulling away from him ever so slightly and a hand touched his chin. Aramis was looking at him with concern shining in his eyes and d’Artagnan felt guilty for making him worry.

“Are you okay?” Aramis was gently rubbing his back with the hand that wasn’t holding his chin.

“No, but I can’t tell you why yet. Will you please hold me?” Aramis heart broke when he heard how small the boys voice sounded.

“Of course I will, I’ll hold you as long as you want, do you want to lie down? Might be more comfortable if we fall asleep”, Aramis was afraid if d’Artagnan was going to take the words the wrong way and was more than a bit glad when the younger man nodded. He rearranged them on the bed so that d’Artagnan was lying on his chest and he could hold him close, their legs tangled together. Aramis rubbed his hands on d’Artagnan’s back and started singing a song his mother used to sing for him. He felt d’Artagnan relax more and more and after about an hour he was asleep. Aramis could help, but wonder who had hurt the young man in his arms so bad. He himself had been hurt in the past, he had been hurt by one of the people who he had loved the most, but then again he had friends and he doubted that d’Artagnan had many of those with moving to a new city. He promised himself then and there that he would be there for d’Artagnan no matter what happened. It didn’t matter if they would start dating or if they would just stay friends he was going to make sure d’Artagnan didn’t get hurt from now on. It was already starting to get light when he finally fell asleep.

When Aramis woke again he was alone in the bed and couldn’t hear d’Artagnan anywhere in the apartment. Rolling onto his back he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to be with d’Artagnan, but he didn’t even know if that was what the younger man wanted. It may be just a fling, a passing fancy, but he couldn’t imagine that. He heard a jingling at the door and sat bold upright. Maybe he should have left, maybe d’Artagnan didn’t want to see him. Said man appeared in the door holding to paper cups and a bag.

“Sorry, I didn’t wake you again did I?” he was smiling at Aramis who was still sitting on the bed with a slightly confused face.

“There was nothing left to eat so I went to the bakery down the street real quick”. He walked closer to the bed and handed one of the cups he was holding to Aramis. Suddenly Aramis realized that he hadn’t answered the question yet that he had been asked.

“No, no I was awake before you came in. You really shouldn’t have bothered going out for me”, he hoped he didn’t sound ungrateful, but he wasn’t really used to people doing anything nice for him. At least not anymore, well except for Athos and Porthos who did nice things for him all the time.

“Isn’t breakfast the most important meal of the day?” d’Artagnan said in a teasing tone while he went to sit next to Aramis. He opened the bag and handed a slightly warm croissant to him all the while smiling softly. “Well yes it is, even better if enjoyed in good company”, taking a bite from the croissant he thought he must have died and went straight to heaven. Not that he could imagine any reason for ending there. Maybe it just tasted that good because d’Artagnan bought it for him. He had closed his eyes and let his head fall back in pure bliss and when he opened them again d’Artagnan was staring at him.

“Does this count as good company?” he asked in a slightly hoarse voice. He too was eating a croissant, but it didn’t appear to have the same effect on him as it had had on Aramis.

“Oh this counts as excellent company”, he knew he was flirting and that he should probably ask about what had happened during the night, but he decided to put it off for a while. Instead, he took d’Artagnans hand and pulled him closer until he was settled against his chest. They were sitting in much the same fashion as they had the night before and Aramis sighed again in bliss before nuzzling d’Artagnans hair. The younger man turned his head and placed a kiss right over Aramis his heart. Aramis could definatly get used to this, spending his evenings, nights and morning getting to hold the boy. There was, however, a small part of him that was desperate to know what had happened to the younger man. Working a hospital he had seen his fair share of people who had been abused or worse and he couldn’t help, but think that d’Artagnan had reacted in the same way that some of those patients had. They ate the rest of their breakfast in quiet and once they were done Aramis wrapped both his arms around the younger man, pulling him even closer. He hated to ruin the moment and he had noticed how d’Artagnan hadn’t mentioned last night at all, but he couldn’t help himself. He was a nurse, helping people was in his nature.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but what happened last night. Why did you panic like that?” Aramis kept his voice as gentle as he could, but even so he could feel d’Artagnan tensing in his arms.

“Does it really matter?” the voice that answered his question and Aramis heart braked a little when he heard how small that voice sounded and how close to crying.

“Yes, it does, but if you don’t want to talk about it yet that’s fine,” he paused for a moment thinking about something,” would you mind telling me something else?” he felt some of the tension bleed out of d’Artagnan and heard the man take a shaky breath. After a moment he nodded his head a bit.

“Is there something you don’t want me to do or say? Because that’s what brought on your panic last night, right? Me saying not to fall asleep?” if the boy wasn’t ready to talk about what had happened to him he would understand. It wasn’t like they had known each other that long after all. It didn’t, however, mean that he couldn’t at least try to make sure not to do anything to cause d’Artagnan distress again. D’Artagnan remained still and stiff in his arms and Aramis was starting to worry more and more.

“Sweetheart, can you say something?” Aramis tried to get a look at the younger man’s face, but it was hidden against his chest. He could, however, feel the boy shaking and could feel tears soaking his shirt. He was completely at lost what to do with the trembling boy in his arms.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. I’ll just be careful okay and if you don’t like something you tell me,” it was the most reasonable thing he could think of and after a while d’Artagnan calmed down a bit. Finally he lifted his head from Aramis’ chest and looked at him through blurry eyes.

“Can we lie down, I want to tell you something,” he sounded so small and scared that Aramis wanted to wrap him in the tickets blanket he could find and hold him for eternity. Instead, they lay down, facing each other with Aramis arms wrapped tightly around d’Artagnan. It was quiet for a moment before d’Artagnan took a shuddering breath and started talking.

“When I just moved to the city I didn’t know anyone and after a while I got so lonely. I was sitting in a pub and there was this older man, he came over to me and we started talking. He must have been twenty years older than me I think, but I didn’t care at the moment. When I got home that evening I felt better than I had in days. We met again a few times and then we started dating, he was everything I could ask for. He was sweet and caring, we went to the movies and we held hands when we were walking, I loved it and I thought I loved him. So when he asked me if I wanted to go further I said yes and it was also good, at least in the beginning. However, after a while he started stop asking me if I liked what we were doing and he just did what he wanted. At first he only did so when he were having sex, but after a while he started doing so with everything,” he started to sound more and more distressed and when Aramis looked in his eyes he saw they were miles away. He wanted to tell the d’Artagnan that it was okay, but it sounded like this was the first time the boy had actually talked about what had happened to him so he just let him talk, pulling him a bit closer to his own body.

“I wanted to stop things, but I was so scared of being alone again that I stayed. One day he invited friends over to,” d’Artagnan seemed to be stuck for a moment before he continued talking,” to have sex with me that is when I snapped, well after it actually. I left, I went to the police and told everything, but he said that I asked for it, that I had begged him to invite friends. They just let him walk away and told me that if I wanted to be a whore I shouldn’t complain when people did what I asked them. The only good thing is that he left me alone after that,”d’Artagnan crawled closer to Aramis, like he wanted to disappear inside him. Aramis could feel tears streaming down his own face, he hated that someone had hurt d’Artagnan so much, but at the same time he knew all too well what he had been through.

“I understand if you want to leave,” that was what really broke his heart. The thought that d’Artagnan expected him to leave after he had laid his heart bare.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere, I’m gone stay right here and hold you for as long as you like,” he kissed the crown of d’Artagnan’s head and held him for a long while. He understood the way d’Artagnan had reacted yesterday evening and he could imagine why he had reacted the way he did this night. As if reading his mind d’Artagnan started talking again.

“When his friends left I was so tired and felt so filthy. I showered and he before I could leave he took me straight back to bed before he had his way with me. When you said I shouldn’t fall asleep it reminded me of what he had said when I started to drift of,” Aramis had never really wanted to kill someone, but now he did. Even Marsac who had hurt him so had never been so cruel to him.

“Why did you take me home that night?” it was a thought that suddenly occurred to him. He couldn’t imagine taking home someone he barely knew after something like that had happened to him.

“I thought someone might have hurt you and wanted to make sure you were alright. When I asked you home I wasn’t sure if someone had hurt you or not, but you still seemed so sad that I just couldn’t leave you,” after being hurt so bad d’Artagnan still wanted to make sure a random stranger was okay. Aramis needed a while to process his words, but when he had he bent down to place a chaste kiss on d’Artagnan’s lips.

“You are pretty amazing my friend,” the only other people he knew who would do something like that were Athos and Porthos. D’Artagnan looked like he didn’t believe a word Aramis was saying, so Aramis would just have to prove that he was.

“So what do you want to do today?” he asked to d’Artagnan. He wanted to make sure he let him know that he had a choice, that Aramis would never force him to do anything he didn’t want to.

“We could go to the park, or there is a new exhibition that sounded really cool?” he was looking at Aramis with big hopeful eyes and Aramis just knew he was lost right then and there.

“We could do both, go to the park now and to the exhibition during the afternoon, if that’s alright for you,” d’Artagnan was nodding enthusiastically, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. He crawled pretty much on top of Aramis before he started kissing him. Aramis had to remind himself very hard of what d’Artagnan had been telling him to make sure he didn’t get carried away and when d’Artagnan pulled away he tilted his head a bit to the side.

“You need clothes,” he said and while a part of Aramis heard him, the other part was buzzy with kissing the now exposed skin on the side of d’Artagnan neck. The younger man let out a small sigh and tilted his head even more to give Aramis better access. Aramis pulled back slightly and looked at d’Artagnan’s face, he looked relaxed.

“We can always go to my apartment really quick after we have been to the park,” d’Artagnan nodded a bit absentminded before pecking Aramis on his cheek and getting out of bed. With a sigh Aramis followed him, leaving the warmth of the bed and going into the bathroom with his clothes from the previous day. When he left the bathroom d’Artagnan was standing in the kitchen going through his fridge.

“Ah, you’re ready, come on. I found some old bread for the ducks,” he took a brown paper bag from the counter before pulling on his coat. Aramis did the same and when d’Artagnan closed the door he knew he was going to have a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Porthos are going to make an apperance again soon and Aramis back story will also be told.  
> However, I hoped everyone liked this and really I promise the next chapter will be up sooner, I've just had a really buzzy period. Let me know what you think (or kudos, I love kudos). And you know if you know someone who could proof read that would be really cool.


End file.
